I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baby bottle structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baby bottle structure forming a doll. A bib supports the bottle structure about an infant and simultaneously represents clothing for the doll.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
A baby bottle structure having a central fluid receptacle and upper nipple is generally available to consumers for feeding infants. The bottle structure is simple and, as such, has not changed in form for several decades.
A disadvantage of these previous bottle structures is that little or no support is provided by the bottle to aid an infant in feeding him or herself. Therefore, an infant must depend on an adult to support the bottle in the infant's mouth until such time as the infant is strong enough to hold the bottle independently.
A further disadvantage of the standard baby bottle structure is that it performs a single function only. Therefore, it is necessary to purchase independently pacifiers, toys or dolls, and baby bottles for an infant. This becomes especially cumbersome where it is necessary to gather up all of these articles in order to travel with the infant.